


Back Therapy

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope visits Ali while the woman is recovering from her ACL tear. The two catch up on the gossip at camp and call each other out on their budding relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Therapy

Ali stared at Hope, standing at her door, a paper bag in one hand and case of beer in the other.

“I wasn’t sure if you were allowed to drink with whatever they put you on, but I figured it was worth a shot,” Hope said offering a small smile. Ali rolled her eyes and slowly maneuvered herself out of the way. Hope walked in and set the beer and bag on the table in the small living room. She turned back to Ali as the defender sat on the couch, pulling her leg up to rest on the table. 

“I can drink, and you got my favorite,” she smiled and Hope smirked. Opening the case, she handed a bottle to Ali before grabbing herself one and sitting down at Ali’s side.

“How’re you doing?” Hope asked as she opened the beer, slightly focusing on the game in front of them.

“Been better. My leg’s been doing ok, they said it’s not the end…” Ali explained trailing off. 

“Of course it’s not, you’re too damn good for it to be the end,” Hope said and Ali chuckled, “plus, I need you on my backline still.”

“I heard about your current back line.”

“Oh?” Hope took a drink from her beer before turning fully to Ali, “what’d you hear?”

“That little Kelley O’Hara might have caught the attention of the big bad Hope Solo.” 

“Yeah? And where did you hear this?”

“A little bird,” Ali shot back and Hope chuckled. 

“Alright Kriges, you wanna play it that way? How’s Ash?” she asked, smirking as Ali choked on her beer. 

“What?”

“Don’t act so innocent,” Hope said and Ali sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“She’s good. I think she’s planning on coming back soon.”

“She is. I keep telling her not to slack; she’s good enough to take my spot one day. She likes you though, Ali,” Hope said looking over at Ali who’s cheeks were flaring red, “and don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

“I like her too, she’s been really good to me,” Ali smiled, “So tell me about O’Hara.”

“She’s a good player.”

“Shut up Hope! Tell me exactly—”

“She drives me up a goddamn wall but god she’s adorable.” Hope grinned around the lip of the bottle as she took another drink, Ali beaming at her. 

“I’m so happy! Someone needed to break your walls down a little.”

“You saying I’m not personable?” Hope asked raising an eyebrow and Ali laughed, nodding.

“You can be hard to get to know at times.”

“Shut up,” Hope laughed as Ali grinned at her. 

“So, tell me everything. What’s been going on at camp? What’s everyone’s plans? Who’s a shoe in for London?”

“Gezz, slow down, slow down,” Hope laughed and turned to face Ali, tucking a leg under her. “Well, I’m a shoe-in,” she smirked and Ali threw a pillow at her.

“Ass.”

“You love it,” Hope grinned, “well, apparently Kelley is a shoe-in with you gone.” 

“Good, she’s good. That’s the only person I’d want in for me.”

“That’s good, cause she’s going. My best guess, besides Abby and Cap… Alex, maybe, and Tobin?” 

“They’re good, especially together.”

“They are, I love watching them play together. Cheney and A-rod will go.” 

“Level with me for a second…”

“Always,” Hope said looking up at her. 

“You think we’ll win?” 

“I know we’ll win. Then, when you’re all patched up, we’ll win in Canada, and then we’ll go to Rio and win and we’ll go out on top.”

“Go out?”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

“Talking about retiring already, Hope?”

“Oh god no, I got years and years to go,” Hope said smiling. 

“Good, cause I love playing on your back line.”

“Well, if your girlfriend keeps up her good work, you might love being on her back line soon too.” 

“Girlfriend?”

“Don’t act innocent Ali. I’m smart enough to know when my baby keeper is happy. On top of that when my favorite right back—”

“Second favorite now.”

“Second favorite right back is this happy, I know something is up.” 

“Like?”

“Like Ash is taking very good care of you,” Hope said, “too bad Kreiger, we could’ve had something special.” Hope took another drink as Ali laughed.

“Oh Hopey, you really think we would’ve gone anywhere?”

“Yeah, back to my hotel room.” Hope smirked.

“Oh but we did, a lot. Now though, you have little Kelley, and I have Ash and we’ll just have to be friends.”

“We’re good at being friends.” 

“That we are. Now, I say we put on a movie and dig into whatever is in that bag you brought.”

“Ah, perfect timing. I have junk food and your favorites for dinner. Also, I bought Transformers.” 

“I haven’t seen that one yet!” Ali said excitedly and Hope smiled.

“I know, it’s good. You’re gonna have to root for the Decepticons though.”

“Oh… wait… are those the good guys?”

“Yeah… we’ll go with that,” Hope muttered and Ali eyed her.

“What’s the names of the bad guys?”

“The Autobots?” Hope looked over to Ali as the younger woman started thinking.

“You know, I think you’re wrong. I think I should root for the Autobots.”

“Damn it, I knew I should’ve asked Kyle if he liked Transformers as a kid.”

“He hated them. I, however, loved them.” Ali smirked and Hope laughed.

“Typical. Can I get you anything while I’m up?”

“I’m good, maybe another beer though?”

“Alright Krieger,” Hope smirked as she tossed another beer her way.

“Hey Hope,” Ali called after her. 

“Yeah warrior?” 

“Thanks for this.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't need a little Ali/Hope friendship in their day? Comments? Thoughts? Prompts? I got like three(?) more lined up for the next few days then I'm tapped out of finished one shots guys. (give me ideas with ships it'll help)


End file.
